Be My Valentine
by Tragic Alchemy
Summary: Young Winry wishes for Ed to be her valentine but is disappointed when it seems she didn't ask soon enough.


A/N: Just a cute little scenario between the lovebirds when they were younger, and just in time for Valentine's Day! Well, this is something that could have happened if Rose was in the picture much earlier in life. Dig in!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of its characters. If I did, Ed and Winry would have ended up together!

"Be My Valentine"

It was on her way to school that one day in February when she thought to herself how much Edward would like the Valentine's Day card she had put so much time and effort into. She pulled it from her backpack, studying the bright crimson hue of the red paper and examining the intricate stitching of the white lace she had glued across it. She beamed at it in satisfaction. The heart wasn't perfect with its torn edges, but she decided that it would do and that the lacing completed it, making its appearance so much more acceptable. She read and reread the words written upon it:

I love you, Edward Elric. Be my valentine! Love, Winry Rockbell 

She sighed and slipped it back into her backpack, continuing her journey to the schoolhouse in the pink morning mist.

When she caught sight of the school, her heart raced with excitement, and she began to run. 'If I can talk to him before school starts,' she thought. 'Then I can give the card to him before anyone else tries to give him one.'

Upon reaching the doors, her heart dropped. Edward was sitting in his usual seat, but instead of the seat next to him being available for her as it usually was, another girl was seated in the chair. Winry slowly approached the two from behind just to discover a Valentine's Day card from the other girl in Edward's hand. It, on the other hand, _was_ perfect. It was a store bought card with glitter and straight edges, unlike the jagged ones of Winry's heart-shaped card.

Edward heard Winry's soft footsteps and turned around to greet her. "Hey Winry!" he began with a goofy ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face. "This is Rose," he said motioning toward the girl next to him. "She wants me to be her valentine!" Winry stared at the girl. Her brown hair fell gently upon her shoulders, and her pink bangs sweetly framed her face. Soon tears began to fill Winry's eyes, and Rose's image began to blur.

Winry quickly turned from the two other children and found a new seat at the opposite end of the class. She sat down and laid her head upon the desktop, allowing her hot tears to fall upon it. Edward stared after her, confused at the situation. Instead, he turned his focus to Rose; however, no matter how hard he tried, his golden eyes continued to find their way back to the girl with lemon blonde hair.

Rose noticed Edward becoming easily sidetracked and cleared her throat, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Edward. I gave you your card. Now, what do I get?" she asked eagerly with an innocent grin across her lips.

Edward examined Rose's Valentine's Day card. His eyes shifted from the card, to Rose, to Winry, and back to the card. He set it down in front of him and rose from his seat without saying a word. He made his way to Winry and stood beside her.

"Winry?" Ed questioned.

"Go away," she demanded through tears.

"But I don't want to," he quickly protested.

Winry lifted her head and pulled her backpack onto her lap. She pulled the makeshift card from it and slammed it on the desk.

"Now just please go away." She turned away from him and buried her face in her hands.

He picked up the card to look it over. His eyes followed the lacing to the written words:

I love you, Edward Elric. Be my valentine! Love, Winry Rockbell 

He smiled to himself and turned to return to his seat next to Rose.

"Well?" Rose prompted.

Edward held Winry's card and looked at the one Rose had given him, reaching out to retrieve it. He shrugged and handed Rose's card back to her.

"Sorry, Rose, but I already have a valentine," he told her as he held Winry's card closer.

Rose gave a pouty expression and took the card from Edward's hand. She got up from her seat to find another one at the back of the classroom.

Winry avoided Edward the remainder of the day. Each time Edward attempted to approach her, she would turn the other way. Finally, when the schoolteacher had dismissed them for the day, Edward reported immediately to Winry's side, holding the card she had given him.

"I really like the card," he told her as she was gathering her books.

She paused and looked directly at him. She saw her card clasped in his hands and the apologetic look in his eyes.

"You do?" she asked in uncertainty, standing up with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Edward nodded in return.

"What about Rose?" she continued to question.

Edward shrugged and motioned in Rose's direction. Winry followed his gesture. Rose was standing with another boy, her youthful hand in his.

"She found another valentine," he assured. "Besides, I'd rather be your valentine."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Ed exclaimed. "You're my best friend… and I'd like it if we could be valentines."

Winry smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"Let's go home," Edward suggested offering her his hand. Winry gently took it, and the two children left the schoolhouse hand in hand.


End file.
